Issue 1 (SOD)
'Issue 1 '''is the first issue in the volume, Volume 1: Out of Town in the series, [[State Of Decay: Escaping Infestations|''State Of Decay: Escaping Infestations]].'' Synopsis Marcus is running to Ed with a tree branch and attacks a zombie. He beats one to death before Ed is being attacked, "HELP! GET THIS CANNIBAL OFF OF ME!" Ed screams. Marcus starts beating the "cannibal" in the face and ends up killing the cannibal. "Are you okay, Ed?" Marcus asks, "Yeah, Thanks" Ed said. "C'mon" Marcus says while they run to the ranger station. Once they make it to the ranger station, Thomas Ritter and other two survivors. "Survivors!" Thomas says, "What the fuck is going on?" Ed Jones asks in shock. Thomas responds in a calming voice, "I don't know, check around for anything for help. There's a water tower". Marcus and Ed walks out of cabin. "Why aren't they taking these people to a hospital, man?!" Ed says in confusion. "I don't know man, it's crazy" Marcus replies. Gunshots is heard in the distance. "Whoa.. did you hear that?" Ed asks, "Yeah, Gunshots" Marcus replies. They decide to walk to the gunshots. Once they are there, they see a female named Maya fending herself off of "cannibals". Marcus looks at Ed, "Come on, we gotta help her!" Marcus and Ed run to her aid and uses there branches to fight them off. Maya starts shooting at the cannibals. Meanwhile, Thomas is helping board up the wall. "Sheila, set up the bed!" Thomas says urgently. He walks around until he looks around and sees a group of zombies heading towards the ranger station, Ritter's eyes appeared in fear. Thomas Ritter starts running to Sheila and Wendell, "BOARD UP THE DOORS!" Thomas yelled. Back at the riverside. Marcus and Ed are fighting off zombies in the riverside while Maya shoots others. Once they kill the zombies, they group to each other. "Are you okay?" Marcus asked Maya, Maya replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know who Colton or Strand is?" "No, why ask?" Marcus responded and asked. "I lost them. We were running away from those things but I fell and lost them" Maya explained. "We have survivors in the ranger station. They can probably help us." Marcus added. Marcus, Ed and Maya started walking to the station. Once they make it to the station. They head inside to see a dead Thomas Ritter, Sheila and Wendell. "I though you had survivors!?" Maya yelled, "They were fine a minute ago!" Marcus explained. Ed calmed them down, "Listen! Someone must of survived!" Ed goes to Thomas and checks him, he sighs "He's gone..." Then Thomas's eyes glow and open, he grabs Ed and starts scratching and mauling Ed. "AHHH HELP ME! GET HIM OFF!" Ed says in shock, this is when Marcus runs and strikes the zombified Thomas to the ground and beats it with the stick to death. Afterward, Ed stands up along with the help of Maya. He looks at Marcus, "He was dead! I swear he wad dead! How is this possible?!" Marcus replies "I don't know.. Theres a truck close by. Maybe we can use it!" They head to the nearby equipment shed downhill to the ranger station, the go in the shed and find it empty. Marcus looks around and then finds the keys to the truck. "Come on" Marcus says as he gets in the driver seat of the truck. The others drives off, we gotta find shelter and a place for Ed, so he can get help-" Marcus stops speaking as a radio in Ed's pocket starts going off. "Hello? Dad?" A feminine voice says over the radio, "Oh shit" Marcus says. Deaths * Thomas Ritter ''(Alive, Zombified) * Sheila Brookstone * Wendell Higgins Trivia * First appearance of Marcus Campbell. * First appearance of Ed Jones. * First appearance of Maya Torres. * First appearance of Lily Ritter. (Voice Only) * First (and last) mention of Colton. * First (and last) mention of Strand. * First (and last) appearance of Thomas Ritter. (Alive, Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Sheila Brookstone. * First (and last) appearance of Wendell Higgins.